villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kareleinne-08
Kareleinne-08 is a robot created by scientist Askad and one of the four main characters of Xionic Madness. She is a member of Bolverk Squad, a team of cyborgs created and employed by the organization MBORF. Unbeknownst to the other members of Bolverk, she is secretly working against the squad with their former employer The Overseer. She serves as a main protagonist in Xionic Madness 1, 1.5 and 2, a minor antagonist in Xionic Madness 3, and the main antagonist of Xionic Madness 4. History Pre-Bolverk Kary was originally the daughter of Askad and an unnamed woman who also worked for MBORF. After she became the main priority of Askad and the unnamed mother, her parents demoted to maintaining more simpler robots and machines. However, a terrible accident occurred one day, resulting in the death of her mother, mortal damage to Askad, and her own loss of memory. MBORF threatened to kill her unless Askad agreed to be initiated to the "Askad" project. In exchange, Kary was sent to a foster family to live a normal life, being told that both her parents had died in an accident. However, she felt nostalgia and believed she was meant to be somewhere else. She lived in the foster family for ten years until a team of robbers broke into her house and killed Kary and her family. Upon hearing the news Askad, restarted work on the sentient A.I. project that he and his wife started years ago. In order gain support from MBORF, Askad modified his creation to the specs' of the "Kareleinne-08" project. The final piece Askad placed in her was an experimental power core that served as her heart and mind. Initiation into Bolverk Squad Upon waking up, Kareleinne-08 recognized Askad as her sibling and not her father. Kary was later initiated into Bolverk Squad with Askad and Omega, a cyborg who used to be the commander of a group of expert soldiers. Because of her great power, Kary required monthly check-ups from Askad to keep her powers in check, lest she go mad.After many black ops missions, Kary's mind became clouded. She began yearning to cease killing and gain freedom. Around the time of the activation of the "Xero" project. Kary asked the Overseer for the freedom to do what she wanted at her own whim. The Overseer agreed to give her freedom in exchange for the deaths of the cyborg of Bolverk Squad, as he wanted to replace them with robots. XV Mission Kary and the other three members of Bolverk Squad were later sent on a mission to terminate XV, an extra-terrestrial organism being studied by the BIO INT corporation. Unbeknownst to her squadmates, Kary was tasked by the Overseer with ensuring the deaths of the other members of her team. The mission was a partial success, with Askad dying and Omega and Xero being locked up and stripped of their armor. However, since Askad was no longer around to give her check-ups, Kary slowly began to malfunction and go insane. Bolverk Conflict After Omega and Xero broke out, Kary initially wanted to go and fight the two, but she was held back by the Overseer, who hoped to crush them with the new prototypes. After the robots were destroyed, however, Kary went to confront Omega and Xero. When Xero pointed out that the Overseer was most likely going to destroy her after she outlived her usefulness, Kary blew up the Overseer's shuttle with an energy ball. Kary then proclaimed her distaste for organic lifeforms and announced her intention to kill everybody so her core would recharge continuously, allowing her to live forever. Kary first fought the duo with a clone of herself, but after it was destroyed, Kary used her energy to revive all of the soldiers Omega and Xero had killed. However, Omicron Squad showed up and helped them defeat the zombies. Kary then used the Executioner's Mask to amplify her power, allowing her to mount a strong offensive against her enemies. Suddenly, a robot apparently possessing the mind of Askad appeared to fight Kary-08. Kary then summoned Demon Tricky to deal with Omega and Xero while she fought Askad. Askad used an EMP to disable her necrotic shield, making her susceptible to hits. Omega and Xero, meanwhile, destroyed Demon Tricky, forcing Kary to take the Executioner's Mask off to conserve her energy. Kary then used an energy ball to blow dust up in the air, limiting Omega and Xero's range of vision. With his sight blocked, Kary was able to sneak up and kill Omega by stabbing him in the back. However, Omega had part of the XV virus inside of him, causing XV to take over his corpse and beat down Kary. In order to avoid suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of XV, Kary stabbed herself with her Longinus Knife, causing her to explode. As she died, she began to relive her memories, with her last words being, "Farewell, Askad." Xero eventually figured out that Kary's malfunction was the result of the machinations of an unseen boss higher than the Overseer. Alongside his apprentice Enid, Xero vowed to finish off MBORF for good, with his fate left undisclosed as he and Enid prepare to fight off MBORF soldiers. Powers and Abilities Kareleinne is incredibly strong, with Omega even admitting she could easily kill him. Her core is designed to recharge every time she kills somebody. As such, if she kills enough people, she can live forever. Kary also possesses the ability to gather energy from her victims. She can use this energy in any way she chooses, from causing explosions to reviving the dead. She is also capable of using her energy to project a "necrotic shield" which makes her immune to bullets and other attacks. Gallery Karyxm3.jpg|Kary in Xionic Madness 3 Karyexecutionermask.JPG|Kary wearing the Executioner's Mask Trivia *Kary is the first main character to appear in the series. Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Genderless Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Right-Hand Category:Necromancers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spy Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:The Heavy Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Humanoid Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Suicidal Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Femme Fatale